


anime conventions and sprained ankles

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dunno if goshiki's a little too awkward in this but i project onto him a lot, i love these dorks sm, ignore the title please i have zero creativity, kogagoshi act like a couple but they aren't yet, tendou's just proud of his kouhai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goshiki is stumped by the amount of people crammed into one hall. It’s a large space, but the crowd makes it seem so small and closed in. He grips Koganegawa’s hand a little tighter, not wanting to lose him in the crowd.He finds it somewhat endearing, the way Kogane’s eyes sparkle whenever he sees a cool cosplayer, or whenever he’s checking out merchandise at a stand.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	anime conventions and sprained ankles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything productive in sO long why is probably why i'm so proud of myself for finishing this in a day but,, anyway,, i'll probably regret posting this as usual
> 
> hope yall enjoy tho (◕ᴗ◕✿)

“You know, you’re kind of like Tendou san, Kanji.”

“Really? In what way?” 

“I dunno, the both of you just give off a similar vibe, I guess. Maybe it’s got to do with all this?” Goshiki gestures at their surroundings- an anime convention.

“Oh yeah, Tendou san likes anime too, right?”

“Yeah.”

Goshiki is stumped by the amount of people crammed into one hall. It’s a large space, but the crowd makes it seem so small and closed in. He grips Koganegawa’s hand a little tighter, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. 

He finds it somewhat endearing, the way Kogane’s eyes sparkle whenever he sees a cool cosplayer, or whenever he’s checking out merchandise at a stand.

The whole time, Kogane doesn’t let his hand go. He’s aware of the crowd, and he doesn’t want them get separated. 

Koganegawa finds it cute, how Goshiki looks around in wonder and amazement. Goshiki’s never really been a huge anime fan, but he’s taken a liking to some of the shows they’ve watched together, and it’s adorable how his eyes light up when he recognizes something.

Eventually, the both of them get exhausted. Their arms are laden with bags of merch, and their feet are sore. Koganegawa’s about to suggest that they leave, when an artist table catches his eye. The both of them go up to the table, and soon enough, Kogane’s deep in conversation with the artist. 

For just a second, Kogane lets go of Goshiki’s hand, reaching into his bag for his phone. He follows the artist’s social media, says goodbye, and turns around- only to find Goshiki gone, swept away by the crowd. 

He begins to worry, but he calms himself, taking deep breaths. He decides to send a text to Goshiki.

**You**  
crap I’ve lost you  
do you know where you are?  
i’ll come get you

**Tsutomu :D**  
i’m not sure… i got pushed way back  
i think i’m somewhere near the stand you got the mug from earlier

**You**  
alright stay there i’m omw

**Tsutomu :D**  
oh no wait, on second thought  
i don’t think that’s the stand  
the art just looks similar

**You**  
is there anything noticeable around?  
i’ll try and find it

**Tsutomu :D**  
well, there’s a huge banner with a blue haired guy on it

**You**  
oh i can see it from here :D  
just a second

**You**  
i’m here!! where are you

**Tsutomu :D**  
…i’m not there anymore  
it’s hard to stand still in this crowd  
and i may have sprained my ankle? it hurts but i’m not really sure

Kogane starts to panic. He roams the area around the banner, but he can’t seem to find Goshiki. Exhaustion is quickly overcome with fear. He knows he shouldn’t worry so much, but it’s Goshiki’s first time at a convention. He knows the feeling of being lost in a huge crowd, and it’s… overwhelming, to say the least.

**You**  
do you uh  
do you feel okay?

**Tsutomu :D**  
yeah, i guess  
i’m just confused

**You**  
okay, um  
i’ll figure something out

**Tsutomu :D**  
Kanji are you okay??  
you sound like you’re panicking  
i’m fine, really 

**You**  
no i’m fine  
what about your ankle?

**Tsutomu :D**  
i think i’ve sprained it  
yeah i definitely have  
but i can still walk 

**You**  
okay,, try to make your way to the banner again  
i’ll see you there

**Tsutomu :D**  
okay

Goshiki repeatedly apologizes as he pushes past strangers, making his way to the banner. His ankle is throbbing with pain, but he ignores it. He looks around anxiously, searching for the bright blonde hair he knows so well, when he spots it. “Kanji!” He yells over the noise, waving his arms.

The owner of the blonde hair whips around, eagerly dashing towards him. “Tsutomu!” He cries. “You’re okay!” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Goshiki looks at Kogane, head tilting in confusion.

He winces as he accidentally puts pressure on his left foot, and bends over to massage the swell. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to walk?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Goshiki grumbles.

“How’d you sprain it anyway?”

“There was this cosplayer with a really cool prop, but it was big, and I was slow to avoid it, and, well, yeah. I sprained my ankle when I jumped out of the way.”

“It looks really bad.”

“Yeah, but I can still walk-” Goshiki’s cut off as Kogane thrusts all the bags into his hands and scoops him up. “I told you I can walk, put me down!” His face heats up, and he looks away.

Kogane laughs. “There’s nothing to be embarassed about. Besides, this is better than forcing yourself to walk when you clearly can’t.”

Goshiki huffs. He’s especially embarassed when they exit the hall and people stare at them, but he’s content. He’s far too tired to think much about it, in all honesty.

They take the bus home. Well, to Goshiki’s home. Kogane helps him inside and grabs the first aid kit, clumsily bandaging his ankle. He grins when he’s done, satisfied. Grabbing his bags, Kogane marches over to the door. “I’ll be going now. Bye, Tsutomu!”

“Wait!!”

“Hmm?”

“Uhh, I- I had fun today. Thank you.”

“I had fun too! We should hang out again sometime!”

“Yeah, sure.” Goshiki smiles.

*

The future ace steps inside the gym, unsurprised to find everyone already there. 

He is surprised, however, when Tendou walks up to him. “How’s your ankle, Tsutomu?” The redhead grins smugly.

“Huh?” Goshiki doesn’t recall telling anyone about it.

“Perhaps this will jog your memory.” Tendou holds his phone up, showing Goshiki an image of Koganegawa carrying him. 

Goshiki turns red. “W-what- h-how-”

“Wakatoshi kun and I went there that day too!” Tendou chirps, ruffling Goshiki’s hair. “You’re cute together.” 

Goshiki freezes.

“Don’t block the entrance, you bowlcut brat.” 

Goshiki can hear Shirabu’s grumbling, but he doesn’t register the words. It’s not until five minutes later that he processes what Tendou’s said. 

“We’re not- like _that_ , we aren’t-” He stutters. “Cute???” He gasps, as Shirabu groans and pushes past him.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!


End file.
